Harrison Tisdale
Harrison Tisdale is a character portrayed by Brian Avers in the ABC crime series Castle. Harrison was the brother of murder victim Allison Tisdale and the son of self-made millionaire industrialist Jonathan Tisdale. Although Harrison had made his own money in auto-repair while Allison worked as a social worker, he was rapidly approaching bankruptcy, and was unable to get financial help from his father, as Jonathan apparently perceived his son’s need to ask for money as weak. Determined to get revenge on his father and get the money he needed, Harrison, inspired by a chance meeting with Kyle Cabot, a client of Allison’s who she was trying to find work for, decided to kill Allison and frame Kyle for the murders. Learning that Kyle was obsessed with best selling mystery writer Richard Castle, Harrison decided to commit murders based on murders in Castle’s work, choosing two other victims who, like Allison, went to a diner where Kyle worked, reasoning that the detectives would quickly conclude that Kyle was responsible. He even went as far as acquiring a second passport, and faking trips out of the country when committing his murders, thus giving himself a seemingly perfect alibi; he went out of the country on his passport, came back using the second passport to commit his murders, leaving the country after the murder to pick up his original passport and return to New York. However, Harrison’s plan went awry when he attracted the attention of Castle himself, whom Detective Kate Beckett asked for his insight into the murders, Castle and Beckett noting that ‘Kyle’ had made various minor mistakes when committing his crimes - such as staging a murder based on ‘Death of a Prom Queen’, where the victim was found stabbed in the back in a swimming pool, but dressing the victim in a yellow dress rather than a blue one - a mistake that a truly obsessed fan would not have made. Noting that Allison was the only victim Kyle was directly connected to - the other two were only customers at a restaurant where Kyle worked - Castle and Beckett questioned both Harrison and Jonathan, Castle quickly noting that Jonathan was dying, while Beckett realized that Harrison had been too quick to provide an alibi for the other two murders, when he couldn't have known the specific dates beforehand. Having obtained a warrant from a judge, the team attempted to capture him, but Harrison destroyed the second passport in a paper-shredder and fled down the fire escape, taking Castle hostage when he tried to stop him. However, Harrison had forgotten to take the safety off the gun that he was using to threaten Castle, allowing Castle to provoke a confession out of Harrison before disarming him. Known Victims *Marvin Fisk (killed; represented a scene from "Hell Hath No Fury") *Allison Tisdale (shot twice in the chest; stripped her, covered her body with rose petals and her eyes with two sunflowers; represented a scene from "Flowers For Your Grave") *Kendra Pitney (killed and stabbed in the back post-mortem; dropped her body into a pool; represented a scene from "Death of a Prom Queen") *Richard Castle (briefly held hostage) Tisdale, Harrison Tisdale, Harrison Tisdale, Harrison Tisdale, Harrison Tisdale, Harrison Tisdale, Harrison Category:Serial Killers